


You’re Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on 11/16/19 Weekend Update.
Relationships: Michael Che & Colin Jost, Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	You’re Beautiful

Colin was standing in his dressing room, contemplating whether he should just quit life now.

Michael Che was standing in front of him, with no shirt. Colin couldn’t help but stare at Che’s chest, eyes wondering over his abs, and fuck, those sweatshirts were hiding some of the best muscles Colin had ever seen. 

“-lin? You good man?”

Colin shook out of his daze, realizing he’d probably been staring for too long.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. Why are you, uh, why are you wondering into my dressing room with no shirt on?”

Michael looked down at himself and seemed to remember what he was doing there.

“Oh, um, do you know where Kelly is? She took my shirt to iron it, and now I can’t find her anywhere.”

“No, no, I haven’t. Check in your dressing room again, she might have just dropped it by.”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks man.” Michael turned to leave, but glanced over his shoulder on his way out. “Damn, Jost, you’re looking good.” He winked at Colin and left the room whistling.

Colin just stood there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Later, Colin was standing behind scenes, fiddling and glancing around the studio as he waited for the crew to finish setting up the Update desk. He looked around for Michael, but didn’t see him, which was odd. Despite jokes from both of them about his tardiness, he was usually here at least five minutes before the desk was prepped.

“Maybe he’s just finding his shirt,” Colin muttered to himself, “or wondering why the hell his coworker was staring at him for that long.”

“Jost, you talking to yourself? That’s an all time low, and that’s saying some thing.” A deep, rumbling voice said from behind Colin. He turned around, already knowing who it was.

“Where were you? I thought you were gonna be late.” Colin said, deflecting Michael’s question with one of his own.

“Calm down man, we got plenty of time. I was making a couple small changes to the lines, to make ‘em flow better, that’s all.”

Colin narrowed his eyes at him. He’d seen Michael check his lines 30 minutes ago. He decided to let it go, as the calls became clear, and the two of them began to move in sync.

The two had long since established the unspoken ritual, since the first day they had both done Update together.

Colin adjusted Michael’s tie, making it straight as possible, and grabbed Michael’s jacket from his hand, helping him put it on. Then Michael tightened Colin’s tie, and fixed Colin’s jacket. Tonight, though, Michael’s hands lingered a little more than usual. Colin attributed that to his imagination.

The two of them then began walking towards the stage, audience cheering for them as they settled in. 10 seconds later, like clockwork, the intro began running.

“Good evening everyone! I’m Michael Che.”

“And I’m Colin Jost.”

The two started in, making slights against Trump and the impeachment procedures. Michael made his joke about Steven Miller. That was supposed to be the end of that joke, and Colin opened his mouth to tell his next joke. But then Michael kept talking.

“I feel like if you’re going to be a white supremacist, you should look like Colin, at least, right?”

Colin looked around, making sure this was real. “What?” He asked, not quite knowing where this was going.

“I-I mean,” Michael stammered out between wheezing laughter, “I-if I was trying to prove the superiority of the Aryan race, I wouldn’t use Steven Miller’s face, I would use your’s.”

Colin managed to shake himself out of the daze long enough to process that this was live television. “Yeah, you don’t have to make that point, I mean..” Colin trailed off as Michael continued to make his point.

“I mean Don, do a split screen of Colin and Steven Miller for one second.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Colin said, knowing it was pointless.

“Audience, by a round of applause, who do you think Hitler would wanna be friends with, Steven Miller, or Colin Nixon Jost?”

Colin laughed, trying to figure out what the hell Michael was playing at. “That’s not my middle name. Would you just stop it?”

“Just take the compliment bro, you’re beautiful.” Michael stared at Colin , wanting to see what his reaction would be.

“Well, thank you.” Colin said sheepishly, ducking his head, hoping that Michael wouldn’t see him blushing. Apparently the world hated him tonight, because when he looked up Michael shot him a wink before they continued the segment.

When the segment was over, Colin walked slowly back to his office. He could feel Michael behind him, but he didn’t turn and acknowledge him, trying to control his thoughts. 

He turned into the office, Michael still following him.

“So, how’s your like that add-in Jost?” Michael asked, getting right up next to Colin.

Suddenly Colin was filled with anger. “What the fuck is wrong with you! You can’t just do this!”

Michael just stood there, mouth wide open as Colin screamed at him.

“You keep playing with my feelings! I get that you’re straight, but that doesn’t mean you can just mess with me!”

Michael began smiling and came up to Colin calmly, wrapping him in a hug. At first Colin resisted, punching Michael, his screams muffled through the fabric of Michael’s shirt. Eventually the fight went out of him and he clung to Michael, sniffling. “It’s not fair.”

“I know Colin. I know.” 

Eventually Colin lifted his head, looking Michael in the eyes. “I’m sorry I got your shirt dirty.” Colin muttered, wiping his eyes. 

“It’s okay. But Colin?”

“Yeah?”

“I wasn’t playing. You really are beautiful.”

Colin looked up at him, unable to hide the emotions dancing across his face-hope, sadness, anger, exhaustion. “Ha ha. Very funny.” His head dropped down, resting on Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m serious. Hey, look at me.” Michael titled Colin’s chin up, forcing him to look Michael in the eye. “You, Colin Jost, are the most beautiful person I have set my eyes on.”

Coin sighed, resting his head on Michael’s chest again. “I love you Michael Che.” He sounded resigned, as if he thought Michael was going to push him away and call “No homo!”.

However all Michael did was pull him closer, hugging Colin close to his chest. “I love you too Colin Jost.”

Colin looked up at him, and they stayed like that, just looking at each other. 

Colin soon realized that he was leaning in very slowly, as if being pulled in by Michael’s gravity.

Michael began to lean in and their lips touched.

They kept the kiss slow, as they explored each other. Soon, however, they couldn’t keep it slow anymore.

The kiss built up heat, turning hungry as Michael led Colin over to the couch. Colin felt the back of his knees on the couch and laid down, dragging Michael on top of him.

Michael framed Colin’s face with his elbows and leaned in continuing the kiss.

Michael soon moved onto Colin’s jaw and neck, sucking marks that were sure as hell going to be visible tomorrow, and Colin couldn’t bring himself to care.

Before they could go any further, Kate broke into Colin’s office. “COLIN!! I THINK CHE HAS A CRU-“ She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two men on the couch. Michael hadn’t bothered to move, looking up at Kate as Colin hid his face on Michael’s arm, embarrassed.

“Oh.” Kate took in the sight before her and grinned. “Well, I guess you already figured that out, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Yes he did. Now could you get out Kate, we’re kinda in the middle of something here.” Michael glared at her. Colin smacked him on the arm, and Michael turned his attention back to him, beginning to lightly sick on his neck.

“Okay then. I’ll be heading out now.” Kate ran from the room, calling over her shoulder “Colin, we will be meeting later!” 

Colin replies with a grunt, already focused on Michael again.

Michael looked down at Colin, a smirk growing on his face. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
